1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse containers and, in particular, refuse containers with locking handles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is known to provide garbage cans or refuse containers with lids which latch onto the container. This is done to prevent animals from getting at the refuse and, also, to seal odors in the can until the can is emptied. U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,873,880 and 2,835,407 illustrate two prior art attempts to combine a garbage can handle with a latching member.
It is also known to provide garbage cans with a pair of handles on opposite sides of the containers for lifting the container and to provide a lid or cover which latches or snaps onto the container. An example of such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,110.
Garbage cans have also been commercially available which have movable handles which lock in a particular position. Another type of refuse container which has been commercially available includes a handle affixed to the container which serves to clamp the lid on the container.
When garbage cans are manufactured from plastic such as by blow molding or injection molding techniques, a mechanism which provides a repeatable and reliable locking feature has been difficult to achieve.
None of the various types of containers previously known provide a construction which is simple in design but which also provide movable handles which reliably lock in place and which also serve to clamp or latch the lid on the refuse container. An object of the present invention is the provision of a refuse container which overcomes the various deficiencies of the prior art. Another object of the present invention is the provision of a refuse container having the above features in which the body, handle and lid of the container can be manufactured by a blow molding or injection molding process.